


~Surprise!~

by RosePetalsAndRain



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bang Chan is Whipped, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Kim Woojin is Whipped, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, Reunions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jilix if you squint, they're all crackheads, theyre all little shits honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePetalsAndRain/pseuds/RosePetalsAndRain
Summary: Photography major Kim Woojin is on a residential trip for three months during his university years to enrichen his skills and portfolio, and get a head-start in his career in photography.The only bad part is that he's away from his boyfriend, Bang Chan, for so so long.Two weeks to go until the couple can finally reunite-- wait a damn second, look who's back early!(I suck at summaries but it's really cute and SURPRISE woojin comes home early and surprises Chan with the help of the others :DD )No angst, only fluff and crack. Birthday present!





	~Surprise!~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matryoshkaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matryoshkaa/gifts).



> Happy Birthday beb! I can't send you a physical gift so I hope you enjoy this one! 
> 
> I had to put in some minor jilix because I know you're soft for them. I also added some little personal easter eggs, so keep an eye out for those! 
> 
> I love you <3

Woojin rolled over onto his side on his hotel bed, propping his chin upright on his hand as he beamed softly at his phone screen. His phone screen; that was currently displaying the face of his boyfriend, Bang Chan, on its screen, his grin mirroring Woojin’s as the two soaked up the opportunity to see each other’s faces live once more, even if it wasn’t in the flesh.

“I miss you, Woojinnie,” Chan was pouting into the screen, and Woojin felt his smile widen.

“I miss you too, Channie. So much.”

On a normal basis, the two would be together right now, sitting on either person’s bed in one of their dorm rooms at university and cuddling together whilst watching Netflix or desperately rushing to complete assignments before the unfairly short deadline was missed. But this year, in terms of their relationship and routine, was far from normal.

Woojin, being a photography major, had been scouted for his talent and was offered an incredible trip abroad in order to strengthen his skills and work with well-known photographers in order to get both experience for the career that was already making a very promising start and also to strengthen his portfolio. At first, Woojin had been hesitant, but at the notion that everything was already pre-paid and sorted, how could he say no to the chance of a lifetime?

There was, however, one holdback: Chan. This trip was three months long; and whilst it would enrichen Woojin’s skills and knowledge and ultimately be some of the best months of his entire life, he knew that he would miss Chan as if he had left half of himself back in Korea. And he was correct in this assumption; for whilst he was indeed having the time of his life and meeting his idols in photography that previously he only ever dreamed of meeting, his heart ached with the need to see his boyfriend again.

 _Three months is an insanely long time when you’re missing your other half,_ Woojin had quickly come to find out.

Chan, being a music major, had stayed at university, of course, as there was no way he could have come along for the ride as much as the two would have loved it.

But that wasn’t to say that the two were losing touch! Quite the opposite, actually; there was rarely a moment of free time either boy had that wasn’t spent on their phones, messaging, calling or face-timing the other to share even the most minuscule and menial parts of their day. It helped lessen the pain of separation; though it did intensify the physical loss quite a bit.

“Four weeks and you’ll be back home, I can’t wait,” Chan fantasised, eyes glittery and hopeful as he gazed at the slightly pixelated image of his boyfriend. “How were the sights today?”

“Oh, Chan, they were beautiful. Today we went to a National Park and there was not one ugly sight to be found. There was a lake all surrounded by trees and it had wooden piers and boats floating in the water, and there were _ducks!_ And around the lake was a forest, and people had carved into wood to set out a kind of fairytale garden with thrones and toadstool seats. And everything the whole town was in a kind of bowl of the surrounding hills, and I just felt so safe and protected by nature, yanno? And there were DOGS, SO MANY DOGS!”

Chan sighed in contentment as he listened to Woojin talk about his day, revelling in the way his eyes lit up and his free hand moved swiftly to illustrate his memories.

“I wish you could have been here too. Someday I’ll travel back there, and I’m bringing you with me,” Woojin finished his (cute) rant with a shy smile, which Chan found himself mirroring.

“I’d love that, bear.”

“I’ll send you the photos once I’ve had a chance to look through them all; play with the lighting.”

Chan nodded in consent, mind flickering back to the folder he had saved on his phone of all the pictures that Woojin had sent him so far of the places they had travelled to. Woojin really was wholly talented, for Chan could never fault one picture; the lighting, focus and perspective always on perfect point each and every time.

The two talked for a while more, before the two of them started yawning into oblivion- Woojin should have been yawning more than Chan, due to him being up later due to the time-zone difference, but due to Chan’s insomnia-induced lack of sleep, the two’s tiredness were quite the same.

“You should sleep now, bear, it’s hella late and you need to rest for tomorrow,” Chan said through another yawn, covering his mouth with an oversized sweater-paw at which Woojin’s heart leapt.

“You too, Channie, you look knackered.”

“Okay, we’ll both sleep now, then.”

And the couple didn’t even bother to hang up; just choosing to plug their phones in to charge overnight as they whispered sleepy ‘ _goodnights_ ’ and, miraculously, both fell asleep to the faint sound of breathing coming from their phones.

\---

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Lowering his camera, Woojin fished his phone out of his pocket and swiped to answer the call, not bothering to scan the caller ID as he knew by now that it would be Chan calling on his lunch break.

“Hey, Channie.”

“Channie? Oh, _hell_ no, it’s the _other_ aussie here.”

Woojin blinked. “Felix?”

“Hello, Woojinnie hyung! How’s the trip going?”

Woojin grinned brightly at hearing his friend’s voice; the two had texted a fair amount during the duration of Woojin’s trip but never found the time to call each other. Hearing Felix’s voice was like a breath of fresh air for Woojin.

“The trip is incredible, Lixie. The only way I could make it any better would be by bringing all of you out here too, I know you’d all love these places. They’re so pretty!”

Felix giggled over the phone. “We’d love to be there with you too, hyung. But two months out of three are over now! Hurry up and come back, we miss you loads, Chan especially. Oh- hang on, some of the others are here and want to speak to you, I’ll put you on speaker.”

Woojin waited patiently for a few seconds before multiple voices sprang to his ears and made him jump in fright.

“HI, WOOJINNIE HYUNG!”

“Yooo, old man!”

“Hyungie! Hyungie! Hyungie!”

The three voices- belonging to Jisung, Minho and Jeongin respectively, rang out so loudly that one bypasser jumped a little and stared at Woojin in surprise, to which he responded to with an apologetic look.

“Hey, guys, how are things? And Minho, I heard that, brat.”

“We miss you Woojin-hyung!” Jeongin whined, and Woojin could faintly hear Jisung laughing at and taunting Minho in the background.

“I miss you guys too. Not long before I come home though, we’re nearly there!”

“Only four more weeks!” Jisung cheered. Woojin snickered.

“Actually, that’s where you guys are wrong. One of the photographers who we were supposed to be working with for the past fortnight cancelled due to a family issue and I’m actually coming back in around two weeks. But you can’t tell Chan, I want to surprise him.”

“YOU’RE DOING WHAT?” Felix yelled excitedly. “Oh my god, YES!”

“We’re gonna troll Chan hyung so good,” Jeongin said evilly. “What’s the plan?”

“Well, I come home in two weeks on the Wednesday. I’m not doing anything big, but I know Chan has music production on Wednesdays so I’m going to sneak into his dorm when I get back- hopefully before he finishes class- and wait for him to get back.”

“But hyung, that’s _boring_ ,” Jisung was the one to whine this time. “You need to do something _fun.”_

Woojin grinned. “Oh yeah?” he challenged, “What would you have in mind?”

\---

“Two weeks to go, two weeks to go,” Chan was chanting as Woojin answered their nightly facetime call. It was the Monday before Woojin returned and Chan was blissfully unaware of the surprise that his other eight friends were planning right in front of his eyes.

“Not long at all,” Woojin reassured him, eyes full of affection as his heart swelled. _I’ll see you in person again in not even two days’ time at this point,_ he thought with a rush of excitement. One and a half more days.

Knowing he would have to give an alibi for not being able to call or facetime the following day, Changbin and Hyunjin had come up with an idea for what Woojin could use as a cover-up story for his flight home.

“Hey Channie, I’m so sorry but I don’t know if I’ll be able to call tomorrow. The schedule is packed and in the evening we have this event that we have to go to, some kind of gathering where we observe and photograph objects in motion and develop the effects we can use for capturing them. It’s gonna finish really late and I don’t want you waiting up all night when I might not be done for hours.”

Technically, it wasn’t even a lie: Woojin was going to capture the planes in flight and experiment with filters and movement to get interesting shots of said vehicles. But if he had to dazzle it up and exaggerate little, then so be it.

Chan visibly deflated, though he tried to hide it; as upsetting as it was that he couldn’t see his boyfriend tomorrow, they could still text in the daytime and he was sure Woojin would continue having the time of his life.

“Okay, don’t worry about it, Wooj, I hope you have a great time. What kind of flying objects?” Chan replied easily, choosing to be happy for his boyfriend rather than being sad and spoiling Woojin’s experience with his own feelings. Either way, he still took a genuine interest in Woojin’s passion and absolutely adored hearing him talk about it.

“Oh, just things that fly, maybe we’ll see some planes, that would be amazing,” Woojin didn’t want to lie to Chan so he didn’t sugar-coat the truth, instead going for the vague approach and hoping Chan wouldn’t catch on.

Of course, it would be absolutely _incredible_ if Chan did catch on to something as truly vague as the mere _mention_ of planes, so he merely nodded his head and grinned.

“If you see any planes, hop on one and fly back for a couple of hours,” Chan begged, only half joking as the two laughed, Woojin moving a lock of hair out of his face as he did so.

“I will, Channie,” he joked back, Chan having no idea of the meaning Woojin’s words truly held.

\---

“Yah, Chan-hyung!” Changbin yelled across campus, refusing to move from his spot on a bench as he waved Chan over. Felix, on the other hand, jumped out of his seat and Naruto-ran at top speed to Chan, purposely running into him with a loud ‘oof’ from both of them as their bodies collided, head to chest.

“Worth it,” Felix grinned as he stood up properly, only to launch himself at Chan again, who, being used to Felix’s antics, caught him deftly and carried him on his walk back to Changbin. Upon their arrival, Chan unceremoniously dropped Felix into Changbin’s lap and sat down beside the two as Felix didn’t even bat an eyelash at being dropped and wiggled around on Changbin’s lap like a worm-child to get comfy.

“Channie-hyung, come out with us tomorrow, we’re all going to be there,” Changbin pouted, bringing out his aeygo in an attempt to get Chan to agree. Chan pretended to gag at this, leaning over the bench exaggeratedly and making loud, obnoxious noises.

“Fine, fine, I’ll come, just stop doing aeygo,” Chan gasped. Changbin stared at him, deadpan.

“I did it one time.”

“That was easy to get you to agree, hyung,” Felix commented. Chan ruffled his hair.

“Of course, Lixie! I love opportunities to spend time with my best friends.”

Now it was Changbin’s turn to fake-gag. “Yak.”

Felix internally grinned like a maniac knowing that by “all” of them being there, Changbin did indeed also mean Woojin, and not just the eight of them in their friendship group missing their beloved eldest hyung.

\---

It was the Wednesday that Woojin, still unbeknownst to Chan, was due to arrive back home, and Chan had just finished his music production class for the day. Walking out of class with the gaggle of students that surrounded him, Chan found Seungmin, Jeongin and Minho waiting for him.

“Let’s go, hyung!” Seungmin spoke cheerfully as the three of them internally laughed with joy at the prospect of their surprise.

“You know, you guys never actually told me where we’re going today,” Chan mused as he followed without question.

“Oh, we didn’t? Well, we’re just gonna go to the park and hang out there for a while, all of us. It’s been a while since we all hung out together.”

“Minus Woojin,” Chan mumbled absent-mindedly. Jeongin and Minho shared a look of barely contained glee before Minho responded with a non-committal ‘mhhmm.’.

\---

“Yah, Chan hyung!” Changbin greeted as the three walked into the park, meeting with the missing five friends.

The park was wide and natural; very hilly and was littered with tall trees, wooden benches and wandering people. Some had dogs on their leashes and others walked with friends, hand in hand with love interests or simply alone in solitude.

Nearby, the eight could hear somebody busking, playing their guitar with deft, skilled fingers, which they silently agreed set a lovely background music for their trip.

“That busker’s good,” Chan commented before he saw a pigeon pecking the grass and ran at it, shrieking and then wailing when it ran away. “Pigeons never want to be my friend.”

“That’s because you run at them shrieking as if you’re a seagull who’s just spotted the biggest French fry ever in someone’s hands at the beach,” Hyunjin deadpanned, enjoying the laughter his comment brought- although, really, the laughter was a nervous and excitable outlet for everyone else apart from Chan who knew exactly would unfold mere seconds later.

“GUYS! A DOG!” Felix yelled, bounding around a hedge and disappearing from sight. Everybody perked up and followed him instantly, sprinting and pushing each other roughly to see who could reach the dog first. In the background, the busker playing his guitar started a new tune, this time to a song which needed lyrics, and began to sing. It was quite amusing how the music and scene contrasted so much.

Still ‘occupied’ with running after the dog, everybody pretended not to notice as Chan suddenly stopped running, eyes blowing wide.

“There’s no way,” he breathed. “I’m going crazy… but that busker sounds _exactly_ like Woojin-“

His head whipped around frantically, entire being filling with hope that he knew deep within him would be dashed instantly. But he didn’t let that stop him; couldn’t help but _hope_ that his suspicions were correct. _Please…_

And Chan’s entire world slowed to a stop.

There, standing tall and beautiful in the park with his guitar and even his suitcase next to him; skin honeyed and glowing from the sunny climates he had been photographing; was Woojin singing his heart out; staring straight at him with a huge beam on his face.

Chan’s eyes filled with tears instantly and he let out a choked yell as he _sprinted_ towards his boyfriend. Woojin instantly stopped playing his guitar and set it on the ground hurriedly as Chan neared and the elder opened his arms wide as Chan barrelled into the strong embrace that he had been starved from for two and a half months.

Arms wrapped tightly around the producer; a familiar head of hair that was now slightly sun-lightened found its home in the crook of Chan's neck and a heart-wrenchingly comforting laugh resounded from said head.

“Woojinnie?” Chan’s voice was tearful. “Please pinch me and tell me that I’m not dreaming.”

“You’re not dreaming, baby,” Woojin whispered, voice brimming with just as much emotion. “How’s this for proof?” he pulled back a minuscule amount; just the right space between their faces for Woojin to surge forward and press his lips to Chan’s.

Instantly melting into one another, both boys’ grips tightened around each other as their lips moved in synchrony; _finally_ , after what had felt like an infinite forever of separation, here they now were, reunited, even earlier than planned. Chan cupped Woojin's face with one hand, pushing the hair away from it and kissed back fervently, trying to pour all the emotion and love and _just how much he had missed him_ into the kiss.

The two became vaguely aware of more bodies pressing into them as it became apparent that the remaining seven crackheads had had enough of watching the couple reunite and wanted to be a part of the hug too; so they broke apart, breathless- but only by their mouths as they absolutely refused to separate from their hug by even a millimetre.

“Did you all know about this?” Chan demanded to know, voice loud and easily heard even outside of the park.

“HELL yes we did, Chispy,” Minho hooted. “You’re welcome.”

“Surprise,” Woojin laughed aloud.

“I cannot believe you guys kept this hidden from me,” Chan pretended to be mad before snuggling closer to his boyfriend and pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. “But I’m not letting you go any time soon.”

“Ew, gay PDA,” Hyunjin sniggered. Felix back-handed him on the face.

“Like you and Innie are any better,” he reprimanded, taking Jisung’s hand and pressing a kiss to it. “We’re all gay and cuddly, yum.”

“PREACH,” Minho hollered.

Woojin tightened his arms around Chan. “Channie, I still have to show you the photos I never sent,” he said, eyes sparkling. “And tell you the stories that go with them all!” he looked so excited and pleased that Chan was sure he could feel his heart melting into liquid within his chest.

“We’ll leave you two lovebirds to it, then,” Seungmin said, eyes laughing as he started to pull their friends away. “But, Woojin, we’re all collectively claiming you tomorrow night whether you like it or not.”

“Oooh, kinky,” Jeongin cackled as Chan immediately looked horrified at his innocent baby being so corrupt.

“NOT LIKE THAT, YOU LITTLE SHIT. All of us. Movie night. Tomorrow night. I'm getting us all chicken nuggets. Be there or perish.” Seungmin finalised the sudden plans and dragged everyone else away with deft hands and they left with choruses of “ _see you later_!”s and “ _use protection_!”s. The couple rolled their eyes fondly at their chaotic friends.

“I missed you so, so much,” Chan mumbled, turning back to wrap his arms around Woojin’s neck, burying his face into the soft skin there and inhaling the familiar scent, feeling like he had finally returned home. And, in a way, they both had; Woojin in more ways than one.

“Wanna go unpack?” Chan said into Woojin’s neck, lips grazing the skin and tickling slightly, causing Woojin to laugh.

“Yeah, and then can we cuddle and make out?” Woojin’s voice was hopeful.

“Anything you want, Woojinnie.” Chan pulled his head out of the comfortable crook of Woojin’s neck and pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s in a lingering kiss. Neither of the two moved, staying in the same embrace that they still hadn’t moved out of since they first touched. Chan pulled away from the kiss, only for Woojin to chase his lips and deepen the kiss, twining his fingers through the hair at the base of Chan’s neck and sighing into the affection with satisfaction.

“Hyung, we’re in the middle of a park,” Chan laughed against Woojin’s lips breathily, pulling away to rest their foreheads together. “we should maybe continue this in private.”

“Hmmm, the general public can stick it out a little longer,” Woojin giggled and took Chan’s face into his hands, feeling high on euphoria as he kissed Chan’s lips softly, before peppering his face in small butterfly kisses. “We’ve been apart for two and a half months, they can get screwed.”

Chan threw his head back as he laughed at Woojin’s words. “You know, I couldn’t have put it better myself.”

And if the two got absolutely zero unpacking done that day and night due to the intensity of their cuddle session and refusal to break apart from their embrace for more than a few minutes at a time after being separated for so long; well, nobody but them had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, go check out @/matryoshkaa 's works! They're truly amazing!


End file.
